Gangnam Horror Style
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Humphrey, Aaron, and Hutch are sent to Korea by accident. What happened and how will they get back?
1. Carnage on the Planes

Humphrey, Aaron, and Hutch rode the private jet of the president in the back of the plane. They were in three spate carriers.

Kate and Sebastian were halfway to Jasper already in another plane. The president realized they lived in Jasper due to the knowledge of one of his body guards.

Everything around the world was changing back to normal, too. People were destroying the Tribbles and the population came back. The president reassured the nation and others that they should have nothing to worry about.

And Solomon you ask? He's buried behind the white house under a very large oak tree. Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones wish they were dead. They went straight to prison for life.

Everything was back to normal and the group loved it.

"I don't love this!" Aaron complained. Well, almost everyone.

"What's the problem? The president of the Untied States took our pictures and declared us heroes."

"And more people will recognize us, too." Humphrey added.

"I know! But I'm complaining about this carrier! It's too small!"

Humphrey and Hutch laughed. They wondered about that wolf…

"Relax. We'll be home in a few minutes…" Hutch informed him. The plane then shook a bit.

Aaron backed up in his carrier. The door in front of them opened and a human walked in. It was the co-pilot.

"Don't worry. It's a little turbulence. Have some caribou…" He then gave each a piece of caribou.

"Now this is what I call first class service…" Humphrey thought. They started to dig in as the co-pilot rummaged threw some boxes that were lying around.

"Where is that thing?" He said to himself. He then smiled and took out a periscope.

"Ah! Here it is! My lucky periscope!"

"Hey, come back in here!" The pilot yelled.

"Just a minute!" He said. The plane then shook and the co-pilot lost his balance a bit.

"Whoa-oh-oh!" He fell and slammed into the wall. The trio looked up at him and gasped in horror.

The co-pilot fell against the wall and the periscope impaled through his head. It was now through his head and he fell down dead.

The plane then shook even more.

"Goddamn it!" The pilot said. He turned on the auto-pilot and walked back to the carriage. But what he didn't know was that the auto-pilot was set to the last coordinates.

The pilot entered and saw the corpse of the co-pilot. He backed up against a shelf that was screwed to the wall. On top of it were a piggy bank and a safe.

The plane shook and the carriers the trio was in moved and unlocked the doors.

They exited the boxes and looked at the pilot in fear. He didn't know what to do at this point.

He tried to find the door to the cockpit, but the plane shook again. He fell back to the shelf and the trio slammed into the wall.

The screws on the shelf came off and the pilot heard a wooden noise. He looked back and saw the shelf topple.

"Ahhh!" He ran away from it but the shelf crushed his legs and torso. The pilot screamed as the safe fell on the rest of his torso.

His head and arms inflated like a balloon as the piggy bank crushed his head, making his head explode. Blood came out and his teeth fell in front of Humphrey in perfect tact.

Humphrey screamed in horror.

"What-what-what…" He stammered.

"I'll be back…" Aaron said as he went into the cockpit.

He noticed it was on auto-pilot. It was set to some coordinates, but he didn't recognize it. The one thing he knew was that they were not going to Jasper.


	2. Basically, Run!

Aaron looked around the controls and didn't understand one thing about this. He can drive a car and make robot zombie, but he can't fly a plane.

What horrible irony! He then calmed down as he knew that the plane's auto-pilot would take them to their destination and they can walk to Jasper. No problem!

He then looked in the back to see Hutch comforting Humphrey.

"It's okay. Stop freaking out." Hutch said calmly.

"We-we saw them d-die." Humphrey said. Hutch then looked at Aaron.

"Why is he like this?" Hutch asked. "He usually is not remorseful to someone like this."

"It's the air pressure in here. I think it is messing with his head." Aaron answered.

"How are we doing on landing?" Hutch asked. He hoped it would be a good answer.

"Well, I have good news, bad news, worse news, and horrible news."

"What's the good news?"

"The good news is that we're landing shortly." Hutch sighed.

"The bad news is that I don't know where." He said with a frown.

"And the worse news is that I can't fly a plane."

"And what's the horrible news?" Hutch asked fearfully. Aaron then looked at him in a serious face.

"There is a…. piece of caribou stuck in my teeth and I can't get it out!" He said as he tried to use his tongue to do the work.

The plane then shook and they felt something below them. They looked up as an automated voice came on.

"We have arrived now to your destination…"

Hutch and Aaron cheered as Humphrey came down from his high.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We're home!" Hutch said with a smile.

"Yeah! We're I'm good old Jasper-where the hell are we?" Aaron said as he was looking out the window. They were in a tarmac in a forest, but the people they saw around it looked different from what they seen.

"Where are we?" Humphrey asked as he looked out the window.

"…Please watch your step and welcome to Korea." The automated voice said.

The trio then looked at each other in horror.

"Korea!?" They said in unison. "Ahhh!"

The door opened and a man came through. He saw what happened to the two pilots and screamed in foreign language. The trio ran out of the plane, past the man, and went into the forest.

"What are we going to do?" Hutch yelled.

Aaron thought for a minute. "Well, we, um, run!" We said as they continued to run.

They then stopped as they caught their breath. They had lost them… for now…

"This has to be one of the worst adventures we've had, ever!" Humphrey said.

"Don't blame me…" Aaron replied.

"You started everything!"

"I also ended it!"

The group sighed as they looked around. The forest was new to them. They didn't know left from right in this jungle.

What were they going to do now?


	3. Oppan Gangamn Style

Aaron looked around the forest as Hutch and Humphrey followed. The forest of this kind was no place for a wolf. Or was it?

Humphrey frowned as he saw Aaron trying to find them a way out. They certainly couldn't go back. It was hopeless. They wandered the lush jungle for what seemed forever.

Aaron then stop, sat down, and sighed.

"We're lost…" He said.

"We should build a den, just until we can start to find a plan."

"And some food." Humphrey added. "I have eaten in a whole three minutes!"

"Don't worry. We'll find food and shelter." Aaron said with some sort of hope. They were getting out of here.

"Alright, let's start and…"

"Shush!" Aaron said as he perked up his ears. Hutch then looked at him.

"He just shushed me!" He told Humphrey.

"Aaron, don't shush…"

"Shush!" He repeated. Humphrey then got angry.

"Don't you shush me!" He yelled as he snapped his fingers.

"No, guys! Shush! Listen." They did. They then heard what sounded like faint music.

It came from behind them. And the adventure continues! They sprinted off to the source. The music became louder and louder.

"I think it might be animals that could help us!" Hutch exclaimed as he ran.

They then made it to the source. It was behind some bushes. Humphrey pulled it back and saw many wolves dancing to some foreign music.

They had either brown, white, or orange fur and wore what looked like tribal paint on their bodies and faces.

"What is this?" Aaron asked. The music then stopped as a light shone on an oak tree with silvery gray fur, blue eyes, and black streaks.

Humphrey's eyes widened as he knew who this was. The wolf then began to sing and everything was silent.

"Oppan Gangnam Style!" Dance music then began to play as he started to dance to it and continued to sing.

"Gangnam Style! Op op op op Oppan Gangnam Style!"

"Eh~ Sexy lady!" Everyone sang.

"Op op op op Oppan Gangnam Style!" The wolf sang.

"Eh~ Sexy lady!" Everyone said.

"Op op op op…" It stopped as the wolf sang the last verse.

"Oppan Gangnam Style!" The music stopped and everyone cheered. The wolf looked down at the crowd and then saw Humphrey.

He gasped and jumped off the tree. He fell on top of his 'fans' who held him up. They moved him to Humphrey's location.

Once he was there, he gave an evil smirk.

"What up, ass face?" He said rudely.


	4. King Of Ass

"What are you doing here?" Humphrey asked. He was so confused.

"Who's this?" Hutch asked. He had never met him before.

"I'm James. Kate's mate!" He said in an angry tone.

"You aren't anyone's mate! You are a sick version of Vincent Price!"

"Why thank you…" He smiled. He was enjoying that last remark.

"Why are you here?" Aaron asked. James began to explain.

"Well, after I was getting sent to Japan, the boat made a little stop. I manage to use my claws to get out of the box and run."

"And then you found this group of tribal wolves?" Aaron asked.

James snapped his finger. "Exactly. I was so different from them, they made me their king."

"King of ass..." Humphrey added. James chuckled.

"You are one of a kind…" He told him. Humphrey looked at him with a sneer.

"Leave us alone…" Aaron then interrupted.

"Now, hold on! Maybe he knows how to get off this island…"

"I actually do!" James blurted out. He then covered his mouth with his paw.

"You know how to get out of here?!" Hutch asked.

James shook his head. Humphrey rolled his eyes and went up to James.

"If you take us to Jasper, there would be a big surprise for you." James then uncovered his mouth and narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of surprise?" He asked.

"Something that will blow your lips off." He said as he winked at him. James then looked at him in excitement.

"You mean that…"

"Ump!" Humphrey interrupted. "Don't spoil it!" James then smiled.

"Come with me…" He motioned as he walked away. They followed, but then stopped.

James then went back and spoke to his people.

"Everyone! Quiet!" The crowd turned silent.

"I'm leaving to the spoils of the new world!" Everyone cheered for him.

"Yes, yes. I'll bring something back for you! In the mean time…" He then plucked a gecko off the floor.

"…Stevie will be in charge…" Everyone went silent again. Now, they were confused.

"I don't think they like that idea…" Hutch told him. James scoffed.

"Nonsense! Alright!" He exclaimed as he threw the animal aside. "Let's go!" And they did.

"I hope he takes us to a proper location." Humphrey thought.


	5. Death Needs More Minions

The group of wolves made their way through the forest and ran into several branches and trees.

Hutch was getting annoyed that he kept running into more branches. And to top it all off, it was scorching! The sun was able to beam down past the trees and to the group.

Aaron panted as he tried to keep moving forward. Humphrey just looked at James in disgust.

They then found themselves in the same location as where Humphrey, Hutch, and Aaron escaped from.

"We were just here!" Humphrey exclaimed. James shushed him.

"I am able to drive a plane…" He informed them.

"How?" Hutch asked.

"Never mind about that. I just need to get into that plane and we all will be safe." The trio looked at each other in distrust. Can they really trust this guy after what he tried to do?

They went along with it as they made their way to the plane. A few Koreans were speaking a foreign language and laughing.

The group ran past them. Humphrey, Hutch, and Aaron were in the plane… but where was James?

"Where is…" Humphrey was then interrupted when a man came into the plane with a scared look on his face.

The trio looked at him in horror, thinking they were going to get taken away, but saw the man was going into the cockpit and starting the plane.

James then came in and closed the door.

"What just happened?" Hutch asked.

"I told you… I can fly a plane." He said with a smirk. The plane then started to take off.

Thank God! This has been the weirdest adventure they've had. They battled the Slenderman and vampires, but this?

Bitch, please! It would be forever be in their minds. But there was one thing that Humphrey needed to do before going to Jasper.

He looked into some boxes and smiled. As James was busy looking out the window, Humphrey placed his trap.

James then came down from a box and stepped on something gooey. He then looked at his paw and sniffed it. He knew that smell before!

He then saw a trail of little rainbow dots. He then started to eat it one by one. When he got to the end, he realized that he was in a box.

Humphrey and Aaron closed the box and sealed it. They sighed in content.

"Okay, next time we do this, let's make sure he goes far away. Because, this was like the second time he's done this."

Humphrey nodded. He then made sure the box was sealed.

He then looked out the window and stared at the sky that they past. He smiled. He thought if Kate was okay.

Unfortunately, for him, she was. But she was not alone. In fact, someone came to visit her and made sure she was alright.


End file.
